1991 should be a good time to hold a large-scale conference on mechanisms of transcription elongation and termination that would bring together researchers in both prokaryote and eukaryote systems. There already exists a large background of research in prokaryotes on this topic. However, this data is currently undergoing significant re-evaluation and new models are emerging. Research in eukaryotes is less advanced but significant and unexpected results are being reported almost monthly. Among areas of current interest are the following: 1) Termination by RNA polymerase I, mitochondrial polymerase, and possibly some polymerase II genes involves the unexpected action of a site-specific DNA binding protein, a relatively novel mechanism. Also there are reports that polymerase III may utilize a small nuclear RNP to facilitate termination/release of the transcript. 2) Several important proto-oncogenes (myc and myb), as well as certain viral genes (AIDS virus) utilize pausing and termination to regulate gene expression. 3) The site of mRNA 3' processing (polyA addition) has a strong effect on termination site selection and mRNA stability via mechanisms that are yet unknown. Conversely, there are instances where the terminator itself appears to also function as an integral component of the initiation site. All of these areas are under active investigation and will make for an exciting meeting.